


After The Battle Is Over

by Rain446



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Prompto Argentum, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain446/pseuds/Rain446
Summary: Chapter 1 - Prompto is pregnant with triplets and she has a sudden craving for pickles. The boys make it happen.Chapter 2 - Noctis opens his big mouth and has to suffer the consequences.Chapter 3 - Time for the big reveal.This is going to be a collection of pregnant Prompto stories and they will all be one-shots.





	1. Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be working on my other two stories but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It's just a fluffy little one-shot and I may or may not add more to this in the future. If I do, all of them will be one shots and they will all be pregnant Prompto stories.  
> That said, here's a little background. This is au in the sense that everything canon happened except Noctis survives, obviously. I haven't really put much thought into how that happened, so for now, I'm going with Luna did something and BAM Noctis lives.

“Pickles.”

Noctis looked over at his wife in confusion. “Pickles?”

“Yeah. Pickles.”

“Are you serious?”

Prompto stared at him as if he was being an idiot. 

Noctis sighed. “You know we probably don’t have any right?”

“You know that I’m six months pregnant with _your_ children right? And _your_ children are telling me that we want pickles.”

He sighed again. “Yeah, okay. Pickles it is then.” Pulling out his phone Noctis called down to the kitchens to find out if they had any of the stupid things. It didn’t take long for the staff to tell him that they indeed did not have any pickles. After hanging up he looked back over at Prompto, who now had her eyes closed and was idly rubbing her hand over her swollen belly, to tell her that it was a no go.

She opened her eyes and stared intently at him again.

“Come on Prom. It’s almost midnight, stores are closed. The odds of being able to find a jar of pickles is almost non-existent, even for the King.”

She just kept staring at him.

Noctis let out a huff of exasperation before grabbing his phone again. He pushed number two and waited for the inevitable answer. It rang three times before the man picked up.

“Hello?”

“Ignis. Do you know where I can get pickles?”

Silence.

“Ignis?”

“…Am I right in assuming that this has something to do with Prompto?”

Noctis sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “Apparently the babies are telling her they need pickles.”

Soft laughter sounded out through the phone and Noctis glared down at it. “I’m glad you find this so amusing.”

“My apologies.” Ignis said but he didn’t sound sorry at all. “As for the pickle conundrum…I believe I may know a place.”

Relief flooded through Noctis. He knew that if there really was no way to get them Prompto would be disappointed, but she would understand…he just really didn’t want to fail her.

“That’s great. Where?”

“Let me make a phone call and I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks Iggy.” Noctis said, sincere gratitude in every word.

“You are welcome. I will just be a moment.”

Once he hung up he lay back down against the pillows. Exhaustion hovered over him like a dark cloud. It had been a really long day and now he had to worry about freakin pickles. He tilted his head so that he could see his wife. She was lying beside him, eyes closed again, still lightly rubbing her stomach. Looking at her now, he still found it hard to believe that they’d come so far. He was going to be a father…

It was bittersweet knowing that his own father wouldn’t be around to see it.

“Iggy on the case?” She asked softly in the silence.

“Yeah, says he thinks he knows a place.”

She smiled. “Good.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “Last week it was ketchup and now pickles?”

Prompto’s smile widened. “What can I say, your kid’s are weird. I don’t even _like_ pickles.”

He laughed again but before he could answer his phone buzzed. “Hello?” He asked without even looking at who it was.

“I believe I’ve found what you need.” Ignis stated triumphantly.

“That’s great. Where? I figured all the stores would be closed.”

“Oh it’s not at a store. Gladio is making a delivery. He had some at home.”

Noctis groaned. “Gladio? Seriously? He is never gonna let me live this one down.”

Ignis laughed. “Well, we all must make sacrifices for the greater good. I believe you learned your lesson about angry pregnant woman a few weeks ago when you suggested that she cut down on junk food.”

Noctis flushed red at the memory. He had really thought Prompto was going to kill him. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Is there anything else you require?”

He looked over at Prompto. “Hey, Gladio’s bringing the pickles. You want anything else?”

She just shook her head no.

“We’re good.”

“Very well. Have a good night your Majesty.”

Before he could admonish his advisor for calling him Majesty, the bastard hung up. Shaking his head, Noctis placed his phone back on the table and sat up. Gladio was making the long trip over so he felt it was only right that he go and meet the guy out front. He could use the fresh air anyway.

“What are you doing?” Prompto asked as he swung his legs off the side of the bed with a yawn.

“Figured I’d go meet him downstairs.”

“Why? He knows how to get here.”

“ _Because_ , he’s driving all the way over here in the middle of the night. The least I can do is meet him halfway.”

“Oh…”

Hearing something off in her tone he twisted around to look at her, only to find her frowning down at her stomach.

“Prom? You alright?”

She looked up at him with a wince. “It really is the middle of the night huh.”

He was confused for a moment before it clicked. She was feeling guilty. “Prom, hey. It’s not a big deal alright. You know that Gladio is more than happy to help out. He said so himself remember?”

She nodded but still looked troubled.

“Hey.” He reached over to take her hand in his and she watched as he gently squeezed it. “You currently have three human beings growing inside of you. If you want pickles at midnight, you are _getting_ pickles at midnight.”

Prompto finally smiled and Noctis knew his work was done…for the time being. Her emotions had been all over the place from day one, so who knew how she’d be feeling when he returned to the room.

He squeezed her hand again before letting go and standing up. “Alright. I’m off. Pickle time in ten minutes.”

Prompto laughed. “You think you can get there and back in ten minutes? I’d like to see that your _Majesty_.”

Noctis glanced back at her with a smirk. “Oh, you don’t think I can huh?”

“I’m just saying.” She said with a shrug.

“It is definitely on now. I’ll be back in nine.”

Prompto’s laughter followed him out the door.

********************************************

Noctis made his way down the quiet empty halls of the family wing of the Citadel and thought about how there would be three tiny new faces running around in only a few short months. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He had honestly never pictured himself as a dad. The destiny that had been set in motion for him since his birth had never given him much hope of a long life, let alone one with children in it. 

Thanks to the miracle Luna had achieved, he now had a bright and happy future ahead of him. He would always be grateful to her for that.

Once he reached the elevator, Noctis hit the button for the ground floor and stepped inside. He idly tapped his fingers against his thigh as he waited, wishing the stupid thing to go faster. He had a time limit to keep after all.

Finally, after an _eternity_ , it came to a stop and the doors popped open. The first floor of the Citadel was for the public and it led to a lot of the staff offices used for government purposes. Even at this hour there were still a few people milling about and Noctis hoped that he could avoid conversing with them. One reason for that was the time limit and the other was that he was just too damn tired to keep a conversation going.

He made it halfway without anything more than a, “Good evening Your Majesty,” to which he replied with nothing more than a nod. And then Altus the irritating appeared.

“Your Majesty! What are you doing out of bed so late?!”

Heaving a wary sigh, Noctis prepared to throw his nine minute time limit out the window. The man was more of a pain in the ass than Ignis was.

“Hello Altus.”

The tiny irritation scurried over to him with a look of unbridled worry on his face. “You have a seven o’clock meeting tomorrow, Your Majesty! You should be resting!” 

Trying to keep his annoyance in check, Noctis tried to respond calmly. “I know Altus. I am just running a quick errand for the Queen and then I am heading to bed.”

“But surely one of the staff could get whatever the Queen needs!” The man’s eyes widened in realization. “I could do it for you, your Majesty!”

Noctis could feel an eye twitch coming on. “I appreciate the offer of help, Altus, but I am perfectly capable of retrieving what my wife wants. Now if you would please excuse me.”

He made it three steps before the man was there, _again_.

“But your Majesty, surely the Queen understands how hard you worked today! It really is no trouble for me to-“

“Altus!” Noctis barked out, too tired to deal with this anymore. “I _said_ , I appreciate the offer, but I am fine.”

“But-“

Noctis was going to kill him. Ignis could find another assistant.

“What’s going on?”

Relief flooded Noctis at the familiar voice. Looking off toward the front entrance he saw Gladio walking over with a somewhat amused smile on his face.

“Master Gladiolus! What are you doing here?!” Altus shouted out in surprise. At this rate the guy was going to wake up the entire Citadel. Noctis could already see a few people sending glares in the man’s direction.

“Just making a delivery.” Gladio said calmly with a smirk in Noctis’ direction. He was right. He was never gonna live this down.

“Do you have it then?” Noctis asked, still irritated by pretty much everything at this point.

Smirk widening, Gladio pulled out the pickle jar and held it out to him. “Here ya go your _Majesty_. One jar of pickles as requested.”

“Thank the Gods…” Noctis muttered as he reached out to take it…and why was everyone mocking his title lately? It was getting annoying.

Gladio huffed out a laugh. “The Gods had nothing to do with it. You should thank Iris. She’s always loved the stupid things.”

“Yeah? Well remind me to thank her then. Tomorrow.” Noctis cradled the jar safely in his arms and prepared to head back upstairs. “Thanks for bringing this all the way over here.”

“No problem. Anything for Sunshine.”

Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the term of endearment directed toward Prompto. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Sure. Night Noct.”

Noctis nodded and then turned his back on the two of them to head back to his awaiting wife.

“All of this was for a jar of pickles?!” Altus screeched out. Gladio’s laughter followed him all the way to the elevator.

*********************************************

Almost twenty minutes after he’d first left the room, Noctis finally made it back. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Prompto still lying where he’d left her with a smug smile on her face.

“Don’t say it.” He said flatly.

“Told you so.” 

He laughed and made his way over to the bed. “Yeah, well I would have made it if Altus hadn’t decided to make an appearance.”

“Altus? Wow, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” She said as her smug smile turned to one of amusement.

His family and friends were so cruel to him.

“Yeah, yeah, keep making fun. Maybe I just won’t give you these then.” He said as he held the jar of pickles just out of her reach.

Her eyes lit up when she saw them. She extended a hand to grab it but he pulled it away causing her to pout adorably.

“Hey, no fair.”

Noctis looked down at the jar contemplatively. “You know…these do look pretty good. Considering what I had to go through to get them, maybe I’ll just eat them all myself.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I don’t know, maybe I would. What are you gonna give me in exchange?”

“How about two sons and a daughter.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright you win.”

Prompto smiled widely as he finally handed over the jar. He watched in mild fascination as she immediately cracked it open and started devouring them.

The absolute delight on her face was completely worth the late night stroll. Even dealing with Altus.

“These are soooo good…” 

Noctis smiled over at her as he pulled his shirt off and climbed into the bed. “Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Pickles are the best food ever.”

“You said that about ketchup covered olives last week. Which was totally disgusting by the way.”

Prompto laughed. “Like I said before, weird kids.”

Noctis settled back against the pillows and his entire body relaxed, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He closed them and listed to Prompto crunching away. He vaguely hoped that she wouldn’t get pickle juice in the bed. 

He could feel himself starting to drift off when the light soothing feeling of fingers started running through his hair.

“Hmm that feels good…” He mumbled.

Prompto chuckled lightly and continued the comforting motion. “I love you Noctis.”

He cracked an eye open and looked over at her. She had half a pickle hanging out of her mouth and an extremely satisfied and peaceful look on her face.

Noctis loved her more than words could ever say. 

She was his best friend. She was with him through the hardest moments in his life and she’d waited ten years for him to come back to her. She was his everything.

He didn’t say any of those things though…that wasn’t who he was. Instead he settled on…

“I love you too Prom.”

…And that was all that was needed.


	2. Burgers And Concequenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sees Prompto eating some rather unhealthy food and decides to comment. Prompto doesn't take it very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I figure out how the Prince is going to make things up to his wife, this will have a second part.

Noctis had seen his life flash before his eyes more times than he’d care to admit. It wasn’t that strange considering who he was, _what_ he was, and what he was capable of, but the situation he currently found himself in was definitely worse than most.

He was actually afraid for his life.

It had just been a normal everyday kind of day. The sun was shining, the snow glittered beautifully off of the newly repaired buildings in the Capital City that was his home, and the people were smiling and happy. 

He’d just finished up a bunch of meetings and was planning on spending a little time with his _very_ pregnant wife before the next batch began. As much as he hated it, their time together was in short supply these days and he liked to snag every moment he could.

Walking along, people nodded and waved with smiles on their faces, and he found himself in an extremely good mood. Everything was wonderful…

…And then it happened. 

He had to go and open his big stupid mouth. Ignis had warned him that it would get him into trouble one day, but had he listened? No. And now he was paying the price.

They were sitting there in the courtyard garden. Prompto, Ignis, and Iris. Ever since the days of darkness, the two girls had grown very close and Noctis was incredibly thankful for all the support she was giving his wife. When he wasn’t able to be there, Iris was. He couldn’t thank her enough for that, much to her annoyance.

Ignis seemed to be taking lunch with the two of them and he was glad to see it. The man was still a horrible workaholic and it was nice seeing him take a break for once.

He started walking over, intending to join them, when he noticed what Prompto was eating. There was a giant cheeseburger sitting on a plate in front of her, complete with fries and a bag of chips. Noctis couldn’t help but frown.

Her appetite had been all over the place recently and for the past few weeks it was nothing but junk. Now Noctis was all for junk food, and he absolutely _hated_ vegetables, _although he was getting better_ , but that much of it couldn’t be good for her or the babies. Right?

As her husband and the father of those kids, it was his job to say something…right?

“Hey you guys. Mind if I join?”

Prompto looked over at him with a wide beaming smile. “Noct!”

He smiled at her in return. He would never get tired of seeing that expression on her face. Prompto had been through a lot in her life and she always tried to be optimistic, to the point where it was annoying sometimes, but now her smiles were a lot more genuine. It was…nice.

“Hello Noctis. Are your meetings finished?”

Then Ignis had to ruin the moment with work talk.

Noctis rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “Yes Ignis. They’re done, for now. I have one in an hour about the new hospital that I’ll probably need you for though.”

Ignis nodded in affirmation before calmly taking a sip of his tea.

“So Noctis, I was just betting Prom here that there is no way that she’s gonna be able to finish that entire burger. Care to get in on this?” Iris asked with an amused smile on her face. “Winner gets to name one of your kids.”

Noctis lifted an eyebrow. “You do realize that my wife is a burger eating champion, right? The two of us will be naming all three of them, thank you very much.”

It was all going so well. Everyone was smiling and laughing, having a good old time.

“Let’s do this!” Prompto yelled in an attempt to psych herself up. She was just about to reach out and grab the burger when…

…It all went to hell. 

“Do you really think you should though? You’ve been eating a lot of that crap lately and it can’t be good for either you or the kids. Maybe you should cut back a little?”

Complete and utter silence.

Noctis looked around at their faces to see shock and horror. He couldn’t see Prom though, cause her back was turned, but she seemed to be frozen in place mid grab.

“Uhhh…” He mumbled, not really sure what the problem was, which was very smooth for a King.

Then Prompto started to turn. It was one of those creepy slow motion things you usually see in horror movies right before the main character is about to be attacked.

She finally faced him with this blank look on her face and Noctis felt the faint stirrings of unease. 

_Shit_.

“Prom?”

“What exactly are you trying to say Noctis? That I’m fat?”

The flatness of her tone and the words themselves rendered him completely speechless. He glanced over at Ignis but the man just stared at him with an unhappy look on his face. Apparently he was on his own with this one.

“What?! No! Of course not! You’re not fat! You’re-”

She pushed herself to her feet using the table for leverage. “Then what did you mean? That I’m intentionally harming our children? That would imply that you think I’m a bad mother.”

He was sinking and sinking fast.

Noctis held his hands out in a pacifying gesture. “Prom, I do not think that you’re a bad mother. I only meant-“

She took an abrupt step toward him with a terrifying look on her face. It was unsettling. He had never seen her look like that at anyone before. It was a look that promised…pain.

Holy shit, he was gonna die. This was how his life was going to end. Killed by his pregnant wife because he’d opened his big mouth when he shouldn’t have.

At first he thought she was going to punch him right in the face but instead, she started talking. Her tone was as terrifying as the look she was still giving him.

“I like cheeseburgers Noctis. I like them a lot. Since the start of this pregnancy I have eaten nothing but what the doctor and Ignis have told me to. I’ve had _healthy_ food shoved down my throat and because it’s good for the kids I’m fine with it. I had _healthy_ oatmeal for breakfast and I plan on having a _healthy_ dinner!” 

Her voice was steadily growing louder and all Noctis could do was stand there and try not to provoke her any further.

“I plan on eating _healthy_ until your children pop out! So excuse me if every once in a while I want to eat a damn cheeseburger!!”

He opened his mouth to say something but apparently she wasn’t done.

“For you to have the gall to call me a bad mother… _You_ , the person who doesn’t even want to touch a vegetable?! How dare you! I-I-Gods I’m so pissed at you right now!”

_Gall? Who the hell used the word gall?_ Totally missing the point…

Her face was starting to turn red and Noctis was afraid she was gonna overdo it. “Hey, Prom, calm down okay. It’s not-“

“Calm down? You want me to _CALM DOWN_?”

Out of the corner of his eye Noctis saw Ignis place his forehead in his hand and shake his head as if he couldn’t believe how big of an idiot he was being.

Prompto stared him down for a moment with that blank look on her face again, before she turned back toward the table. She gently lifted the cheeseburger off of the plate and then, before anyone even knew it was happening, she whipped around and chucked it at Noctis.

It hit him dead center in the chest causing everything to splatter nicely and run down the front of his clothes.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

“There. Now I’m calm.”

Without another word, Prompto stormed off toward the Citadel leaving the three of them completely stunned.

“Well…that escalated quickly.” Iris muttered, trying to break the awkward silence that followed.

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the doorway Prompto disappeared through. He felt like crap. He hadn’t meant to upset her.

“I’m gonna…go see if she’s okay.” Iris said with a sympathetic smile before hurrying after her friend.

“What…just happened?”

Ignis walked over to stand beside him. “What exactly prompted you to attack her eating habits?”

“That’s not what I meant to do! I was…just worried.”

Ignis sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. “I know. Perhaps it is my fault. I should have had Gladio teach you how to deal with emotionally compromised women.”

Noctis looked over at him incredulously. “Emotionally compromised? Did you seriously just call her that?”

Ignis opened his mouth but nothing came out. He seemed to be realizing what he’d just said. 

Noctis couldn’t hold back a smirk. “Oh, you are so helping me fix this or I’m telling her you said that.”

His adviser stood there silently for a moment before sighing _again_ , this time in resignation. “Very well. Perhaps you should go and clean up a bit first. The smell is quite unpleasant.”

It was Noctis’ turn to sigh. He’d almost forgotten he was covered in food.

“I actually thought I was gonna die there for a minute. If getting covered in food is all I got, I consider myself lucky. I’m just glad she avoided my face.”

Ignis laughed. “It is always good to be grateful for the small things I suppose.”

The two of them then headed back inside. Ignis to get ready for a meeting and Noctis to get cleaned up. The entire way back to his rooms he thought about how he was going to make things up to his wife without ending up shot next time instead of covered in food. Prompto always did have very good aim.


	3. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds out she's pregnant and predictably freaks out. How is she going to tell the boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have mentioned how they wanted a pregnancy reveal chapter so hear it is :) The ideas for the guys reactions came from the lovely StarMaiden because I loved them so much and they really fit lol  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

On a chilly Tuesday afternoon in the middle of November, Prompto found herself sitting on a bench in one of the newly rebuilt Citadel gardens contemplating her life.

There were some days when she still couldn’t believe where she’d ended up. Going from some creepy test tube baby in some lab to becoming the Queen of Lucis. It was mind boggling and totally surreal. At times she felt like it was all some sort of dream that her mind conjured up for her because she couldn’t take real life anymore.

It wouldn’t exactly be surprising. She had one hell of an imagination.

But no, looking around, the sun shining beautifully overhead…she knew this was real. This was her life. 

It was a hard won life at that.

There were times where she’d thought she wouldn’t even make it to her thirtieth birthday, let alone surpass it, and now here she was. Thirty two and married to the love of her life, surrounded by people who loved her and who she loved in return. There was just _so_ much love it was a bit overwhelming at times. Hence the reason she was sitting alone on a bench.

So much had changed. Most of it for the better, especially when you considered the fact that she had spent the last ten years in a world gone to hell, but some changes were hard to get over.

They had lost so many people, so much time…

Sometimes it was nice to just…reflect. Remember those who’d died to give them this peace they’d achieved.

…And now things were about to change again.

Prompto huffed out a laugh and leaned back against the bench to look up at the blue sky above her.

She’d just left the doctor’s office.

Over the past few weeks she hadn’t been feeling very well. Tired, nauseous, headaches, all of it out of the ordinary for her. She’d thought that maybe everything that had been going on lately had just been getting to her. Maybe it was just stress.

Boy was she wrong.

“How am I going to tell them?” She muttered to herself.

She had no idea how they were going to take the news. There was so much going on and now she was about to drop a bombshell on them.

Especially Noctis…

Maybe it would be better to just blurt it out at dinner? She was supposed to meet them in a few hours.

“No, that wouldn’t work…would it?”

She rolled her eyes at her own indecisiveness. She should’ve had Ignis come with her to the appointment. That way he would already know and he could tell the others for her.

That was a total cop out though, and she knew it. 

Another thing that had changed was that fear she’d always had of disappointing people. With everything that had gone on when the world was literally ending, that kind of thing took a back seat. Everyone was hell bent on surviving, not whether or not Prompto had screwed up in some way.

Her confidence had skyrocketed. She still had her moments of course, but she always tried to be better than she used to be, and that meant not hiding behind her fear and ignoring her problems. That was even more important now that she knew what was wrong.

Prompto was going to be a mother.

She was going to have children, plural. Three babies were growing inside of her.

It was surprising. It was…amazing.

She was going to be a mom…

And Noctis was going to be a dad…

It was amazing but it was also absolutely terrifying!

“Argh!” She groaned and leaned over to place her head in her hands. There was no way she was getting out of this without freaking out.

“Prompto?”

“Wahh!” Prompto screeched in a _very_ undignified manner as Ignis walked over to where she was still seated on the bench. She hadn’t even heard him coming. Even blind the guy was like a friggin ninja.

“Are you alright?” He asked, sounding both concerned and amused.

Prompto quickly straightened her posture, even though Ignis couldn’t see it, and tried to calm her racing heart.

“O-oh, uh, hey Iggy! Yeah, I’m totally fine! Great even!” Noctis was always saying that she was a terrible actress but he had no idea what he was talking about. She totally nailed that.

Ignis’ face gave nothing away as he just…stood there, but eventually he sighed in what sounded like resignation. “Very well then. Are you busy at the moment?”

“Nope! Just sittin around…all casual like. Nothing suspicious going on at all. Hehe…”

Ignis stared at her blankly again and Prompto was beginning to think that maybe she _hadn’t_ nailed it after all…

“Well, if you can take a quick break from being all casual and unsuspicious, I could use your assistance with something.”

Prompto was ready to jump on anything that would get her out of the awkward conversation she was currently in so she immediately agreed. “Absolutely! Always happy to help out!”

Ignis pushed his glasses up slightly. He didn’t need them anymore but apparently some habits were hard to break. “Yes, well, I’m glad you seem so enthusiastic, but you might want to tone it down a little. It’s only paperwork after all.”

Her face flushed slightly in embarrassment and she was insanely glad that Ignis couldn’t see it.

“Shall we then?” Ignis said, gesturing back toward the Citadel.

“Yup. Lead the way Iggy.” Prompto answered with a bit more composure. It was still hard for her sometimes, to remember that she was the Queen now and had to act a little more refined. Thankfully nobody seemed to care too much when she slipped up, but she was going to be a mom now and that meant she had to get her shit together.

Ignis smiled at her as if he could read her mind, not all of it thankfully, but enough to know that she was trying.

Prompto couldn’t help but think that he was going to be an amazing uncle. The thought brought a huge smile to her face as she stood up and walked over to him. “What are we going to be doing anyway?”  


Ignis started walking beside her as they headed back toward the entrance. “I need your help with the rotation schedule. A few people decided that they were going to become terribly ill and can no longer cover their shifts.”

Prompto nearly started laughing at how put out he sounded. It was like he believed they had intentionally decided to get sick just to annoy him. She held it in though…barely.

“Can’t you get Altus to help you? That is what an assistant is for you know.”

Ignis sighed again, this time sounding completely exasperated. “I have him doing something else. Something that involves a lot of time away from me.”

This time Prompto couldn’t hold back the laugh. “He’s not that bad.”

“I think Noctis is punishing me for something.” Ignis answered flatly, causing Prompto to laugh even harder.

“It is not funny Prompto. He is even more enthusiastic about things than you are.”

“Hey! That’s a good thing, you need to be enthusiastic about your work. You should use us as examples of how to live your life. You’ll be much happier for it.”

“Of that I’m sure.” Ignis replied dryly, but Prompto could totally hear the smile in his voice.

“It’s true, and besides, Noctis only hired him so you would take a break once in a while. You overwork yourself to much Ignis.”

The man worked as hard as Noctis did, most of the time even more, and if he didn’t slow down a little he was gonna burn himself out.

“There is far too much that needs to be done. I will rest when things settle down.”

Prompto rolled her eyes. “You just proved my point.”

Ignis didn’t dignify that with a response. It didn’t matter though, Prompto had completed her lecture for the day. Pushing Ignis too much only ever made him more stubborn anyway.

She clapped her hands together and psyched herself up. “Time to get this paperwork party started then, I guess. Let’s do this!”

Grabbing Ignis’ arm, she started dragging him back inside and toward his office. Prompto heard him sigh again but he didn’t pull away and that only made her smile wider. 

*********************************************************************************

Three hours later and Prompto wasn’t smiling anymore. No. She was more like one giant ball of anxiety as she sat at the table in the room she shared with Noctis, waiting for Ignis to bring up the food he’d made for them. Noctis and Gladio were seated with her and they were talking about something or other. As wound up as she was, she couldn’t be bothered to listen in.

They didn’t do these get-togethers as often as they’d like, being as busy as they all were, but whenever they did have time it was always a lot of fun.

Not this time though. Prompto was freaking out about her news. She found herself just sitting there fiddling with her fingers under the table trying to figure out the best time to do it.

Before they ate?

After?

During the meal?

“Hey Prom, you okay?”

Slightly startled, Prompto looked up to see both Gladio and Noctis looking over at her. 

“Oh! Y-yeah, of course! Just uh, you know, starving…can’t wait to taste Iggy’s food!”

They both looked as if they didn’t believe a word she’d just said. Thankfully, she was spared saying anything else because the cook himself suddenly appeared with a couple of the kitchen staff helping him carry the plates.

Prompto’s eyes lit up at the sight of the food. She hadn’t been lying when she’d said she was starving and Iggy’s food was always amazing. She remembered how hard he’d worked to get that skill back when he’d lost his sight. Seeing everything he’d been able to accomplish since then always made her very proud of her friend.

“Wow! That looks awesome Iggy!”

He smiled as he placed a plate down in front of her. “Thank you Prompto.”

She sat patiently as the staff distributed the rest of the food before leaving, and as Ignis took his seat beside her at the table, but the urge to spill her guts was becoming overwhelming and just as they were all about to take their first bites of food it decided to burst out of her.

“Wait!”

They all visibly startled, Ignis’ fork actually fell out of his hand and landed on the table with a clang. 

Gladio turned the full force of his glare on her. “What the hell Prompto?”

She winced slightly, she hadn’t meant to scare them like that.

“Uh…sorry. I uh, have something important to tell you guys.”

They just stared at her expectantly and she could feel her palms start sweating. Silence settled over the table and Prompto began fidgeting again.

Why the hell hadn’t she just waited? Now all of Iggy’s food was going to get cold and they were all mad now and hungry…

“Prompto, you have been acting strange all afternoon. Just tell us what is going on.” Ignis said, seeming to sense her growing anxiety and trying to calm her down. She appreciated the attempt but it wasn’t really working.

But then Noctis, her amazing, wonderful Noctis, reached across the table and took her hand in his. She looked up into his eyes and only saw complete and utter patience and concern and it immediately made her feel better. What was she so worried about? This was Noctis, these were her friends, and everything was going to be okay.

Prompto took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. “O-okay. Well, you guys know that I haven’t been feeling very well lately.” 

Noctis’ hand tightened around her own and she saw a flash of fear in his eyes. Fear for her. She had to fix that before he started freaking out about the wrong thing.

“I uh, went to the doctor this morning and I found out what’s wrong.”

“Prompto. Why didn’t you tell any of us about this? One of us would have gone with you.” Ignis asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

“I didn’t want to worry you guys.”

Gladio let out a huff of annoyance as he picked up his glass of water and took a drink.

“What did the doctor say?” Noctis asked.

Prompto took another deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth.

“He said, well…it turns out that I’m…pregnant…with triplets…”

Complete and utter silence...and then complete and utter chaos.

Gladio immediately started choking on the water he’d just consumed and the glass slipped from his hand only to smash on the floor. Ignis shoved his chair back with a horrific screeching sound, before hurrying over to help the shield. Prompto was vaguely aware of him patting the shield on the back, but her main focus was on Noctis.

Noctis, her amazing husband and the future father to her children, sat frozen in complete and utter shock. 

His hand was loose around hers and his eyes were blown wide in disbelief, but then, before she could say anything, before she could even open her mouth…his eyes fluttered shut and he tipped sideways right off of his chair, knocking it over in the process, before collapsing onto the floor in a messy heap.

Out cold.

At any other time the whole scene would have been absolutely hilarious and Prompto would have been the first one laughing. As it was though…it just made her feel really alone, and a little shocked.

“Noctis?!” She jumped out of her chair and started to go to him only to be stopped by Ignis.

“Stay there Prompto. There is glass everywhere, I will handle this.” He said in a tone that brokered no argument.

She dropped back into her chair, vaguely thinking that letting the blind guy deal with the shattered glass on the floor was a bad idea, as Gladio’s coughing slowly subsided and Ignis made his way over to the fallen King. Prompto watched on anxiously as the advisor knelt down and began checking her husband over.

“Hey.”

Gladio’s rough voice drew her attention. He was rubbing his throat and his eyes looked a bit watery, but he seemed fine, which was a huge relief.

“He’s fine Prom. The shock just made him pass out.” He said with a laugh.

That didn’t really make her feel any better. Noctis was so freaked out that he collapsed? Did that…did that mean he didn’t want kids? They’d never really talked about it, what with everything else that had been going on with the rebuilding and stuff. These thoughts scared her as she glanced back at Noctis, who was now being lightly shaken by Ignis in an attempt to rouse him.

“Prompto, hey, look at me.”

She reluctantly turned back to the shield. He was smiling softly at her which was surprising.

“Don’t go there okay. You know how much of a drama queen he can be.”

That pulled a reluctant laugh from her.

“There. See? Happy times right? It’s not every day a guy finds out he’s gonna be an uncle.” He said with a wink.

Prompto laughed again, more genuinely this time, as Gladio’s smile widened. She could already picture the big guy chasing her kids around the Citadel, all of them laughing and having fun.

A soft groan suddenly drew her attention. Apparently Ignis had succeeded in waking Noctis.

“Rise and shine your Majesty.” Ignis said fondly as he helped the King into a seated position.

Noctis blinked sluggishly a few times before looking right at his advisor. “Ignis?”

“Are you alright Noctis? Does your head hurt at all?”

Noctis seemed to think about it for a moment but he seemed distracted. “A little I guess…I had the strangest dream Iggy. We were all eating dinner when Prom just came out and said that she was pregnant. With _three_ babies. Crazy huh.”

Ignis laughed. “I’m afraid that that wasn’t a dream your Majesty.”

Noctis blinked once in confusion before his eyes widened in understanding. “What?!” His gaze swivelled around the room, taking in Gladio’s wide smile, before locking right onto Prompto. 

She smiled uncomfortably, still unsure of his feelings on the subject, and gave him a tiny wave. “Yup. Not a dream.”

He stared at her for a moment before clumsily attempting to get to his feet. Ignis helped him and eventually he was able to stand on his own. Once righted and properly balanced, Noctis set his sights on her again. He still hadn’t said anything and she was getting more and more anxious.

Keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he started walking over. Prompto couldn’t read his expression and started fidgeting again.

She needn’t have worried. 

The moment she was within arm’s reach, Noctis pulled her out of her chair and wrapped her up in his arms in the fiercest hug he’d _ever_ given her.

“God’s Prom…” He mumbled into her shoulder. “You’re really pregnant?”

Prompto laughed, her first unworried laugh since this whole thing started, and wrapped her arms around him in turn. “Yeah Noct, I really am.”

He held her even tighter. “I can’t believe it…I love you so much Prom.”

Prompto smiled widely at the overwhelming emotion she could hear in his voice. “I love you too Noct.”

It may not have been the most elegant pregnancy reveal, and her husband may have gotten a slight concussion, _and_ they’d ended up having to have Ignis’ food reheated, but it was the happiest she could ever remember being. They were so overjoyed at the news in fact, that Prompto felt pretty foolish for having worried in the first place.

Completely surrounded by the people she loved, Prompto was ready to start their next chapter.

It was going to be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas of a situation they'd like to see pregnant Prom and the boys in, feel free to leave it in a comment. Or if you just liked the story, let me know in a comment. Love hearing what people think of my stuff.


End file.
